As semiconductor devices continue to scale to smaller dimensions, the ability to pattern features becomes increasingly difficult. These difficulties include in one aspect the ability to obtain features at a target size for a given technology generation. Another difficulty is the ability to obtain the correct shape of a patterned feature, as well as the correct placement of a patterned feature.
With respect to these and other considerations the present improvements may be useful.